In The Flesh
by deadly-neko
Summary: Isn't it strange how nudity can change everything? Dirty Diva Ashley Massaro soon realizes this when she walks in on a certain Rated-R superstar changing her world is spun upside down. She starts to doubt her relationship with Shawn Michaels. Ashley/Edge
1. Alternate Realities

A/N: I would like to say that I don't own any of the following people and or anything related to the WWE

**A/N: **I would like to say that I don't own any of the following people and or anything related to the WWE. I am making no profit off of the following story just pure entertainment and enjoyment. I would also like to thank **xAttitudex **for helping me to have the courage to post the following story. I would also like to thank all the **Edge/Ashley** fans out there because this story is going to be long and it's going to be I hope good. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Key:**

Italics flashback/thought

Normal current time/ thought during flashback

Bold A/N

Bold Italic Narrator

Underlined Not owned by me.

**IN THE FLESH**

_a edge/ashley story_

**chapter 1: dreaming of alternate realities**

All alone in my room, think of you at a rate that is truly alarming  
I keep looping my memories of you in my head, I pretend that you want me  
And I fall asleep and dream of alternate realities

_by maroon 5_

_**Isn't it funny how nudity can change everything? One small flash of skin and you can become aroused or you can become disgusted. Nudity can change your mind and blur your thoughts. Seeing someone naked can make you see them in a whole new way; whether it's respect or a lack there of. Baring all effects those without the clothes as well. It can make you feel vulnerable or unsure, but it can also make you feel bold and free. But in the end nudity does two things, it changes things and brings truths to the surface.**_

_It had started out awkward. With the expected blood rush to her cheeks as her ice blue eyes took in the magnificent sight before her. It was silent except for her heart which was pumping so fast and so loud that she was surprised that he didn't go deaf. But after the initial shock of the situation had worn off on her part at least, Ashley realized what she was really seeing. And boy was she seeing. In front of her exposed for her and anyone else to see was one naked Rated-R superstar. And by naked she meant naked. _

_He stood there with a shocked expression on his handsome chiseled face and a white towel in front of a crotch (that from what Ashley had seen moments before) had no right to be hidden from view out of modesty. The diva's eyes memorized the way the soaking wet strands of his naturally wavy dirty blonde hair clung to his cheeks and forehead as she slowly made her way towards the Canadian._

_The two blondes' eyes met and all thoughts of walking away were thrown out the window along with the shocked and embarrassed expressions. Lustful thoughts and heated gazes now passed between the two of them. Mere inches of empty space was all that separated the two people. The punk diva's lustful gaze was distracted by a drop of water falling across the man's tan and well-toned chest. A playful grin appeared across her beautiful face as she slowly closed the gap between his chest and her lips. She slowly licked the drop of water off the naked man's chest and much to her pleasure a soft noise escaped his lips as her tongue came into contact with his flesh. _

_Her eyes never left his as she slowly pulled away. She leaned towards him raising her petite body to bring her face closer to his. When they were mere centimeters apart she whispered lustfully "It seems you need some help drying off." And not even a moment passed after the words left her full lips was the gap between him and her closed as he crashed his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss…_

A loud gasp echoed through the dark hotel room as Ashley shot up right. She looked at her surroundings and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. As the memory of her dream came back to her the sound of heavy breathing was soon replaced with a shocked "Fuck no…" and the sound of a half naked Shawn Michaels stirring in his sleep next to her.

**A/N: Yes… Ashley is dating Shawn Michaels. Why? Because he seems like a nice man and he's drop dead sexy. I realize he's married but lets say he's not. For the sake of this story. I love him sooo much. Also there is a little hatred between him and Edge. You know from DX and Rated RKO days. **


	2. See ya later innovator

**A/N: ** As usual I don't own these people or anything related to the WWE. I am making no profit off of writing this simply pleasure. And hopefully you're as well. I want to apologize for taking so long to update this. Life got in the way and hopefully you all will continue to read this. I want to thank everyone who took the time to review last time and I also want to thank **xAttitudex**, **rory21, **and **Christal-R** for being such an inspiration, even though you pry didn't know it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a long one for you.

**Key:**

Italics flashback/thought

Normal current time/ thought during flashback

Bold A/N

Bold Italic Narrator

Underlined Not owned by me.

**IN THE FLESH**

_an edge/ashley story_

**chapeter 2: see ya later innovator**

Some want to kiss some want to kick you  
There's not a net you couldn't slip through  
Or at least that's the impression I get

Cause you're smooth and you're wet

_by arctic monkeys_

The blonde punk diva tossed and turned from side to side. Sadly, instead of finding a comfortable sleeping position like she was hoping to, all she managed to do was pull the covers off of the man next to her and tangle herself in the process. She let out a sigh of annoyance as she sat up and started to straighten out the covers. Ashley hadn't been able to get back to sleep since the "dream" she'd had earlier that night. She went to get out of the bed –in hopes of being able to go down to the gym and blow off some steam- but before she could her beau shifted in his sleep and placed his masculine arm across her toned stomach. She smiled lightly and was about to remove it when he shifted again, this time placing his head gently on her chest. The thought of just throwing him off crossed her mind only momentarily before she became comforted by the feel of his long golden hair lightly touching and caressing her bare skin. The feeling of safety and love that Ashley always felt when she was in Shawn Michael's arms washed over her. A sigh of relaxation escaped her pierced lips as she pulled a strand of her pink and black streaked short blond hair, which was currently a mess from rolling around while sleeping and the erm "physical activities" that took place between her and Shawn before their slumber, behind her pierced ear. She was relaxed by his touch – that was obvious by her change in posture – but not relaxed enough to fall back asleep, but relaxed all the same. His arm and head on her stomach clear her mind of all thoughts about her ghastly "dream", and as she slowly ran her fingers through her lover's long silky hair her thoughts instead drifted to the events that had happened earlier on in the day.

_The pink-haired diva felt a rush of excitement and victory come over her as the sound of __"Ohhh you better hold on tight…"__ ad cheers from the crowd filled her ears after the three count over the current Woman's Champion, Mickie James. She grinned brightly, flashing her pearly whites, as she slide under the bottom rope, her grey plaid bondage-styled micromini and studded belt clanking together with her movement. When her boot-clad feet touched the flooring outside of the ring she was still grinning brightly for the crowd to see as she jumped up and down, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness and her hands pumped up into the air. It wasn't long after she got out of the ring that she was swept up into the large buff arms of her "boyfriend"/trainer John Cena. They smiled at each other "lovingly" as John lifted her up against him and spun her around, her bra-clad chest pressed tightly against his t-shirt. They turned and looked at the current Woman's Champion in unison and grinned happily before they crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. After the kiss was broken Ashley hopped on to Cena's back for a piggy-back ride of victory up the ramp and into the back. _

_The petite punk diva hopped off the strong back of her on-screen boyfriend as soon as they were behind the curtain. They both stepped out of the way so the many various people who made the show possible could do their work. Ashley grinned at John brightly as she wiped a few beads of sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand. Ashley was still breathing quite heavily from her match so John spoke first. "You were really great out there tonight…" his deep voice was filled with kindness and sincerity a small smile on his face. Ashley smiled at him before teasing "Yeah, Shawn thinks I'm a great kisser too." She winked at him as she lightly punched his arm flirtatiously. John let out a deep but light-hearted chuckle before replying "Yeah, Shawn just has that ability to snatch up the good ones…" he said this in an almost brotherly way. Ashley blushed a little bit a small smile tugging at her lips. "But seriously…" he continued "your wrestling has really improved." The bright grin reappeared on Ashley's face from the compliment. She lifted her chin proudly at the remark, "Well I have been working really hard recently. Of course you would know that better than most considering you and Shawn have been training me almost everyday." All Cena could do was smile whole-heartedly because he was glad to have the chance to work with Ashley, a person who had been such a good friend to him for so long. They remained in that comfortable silence for a few minutes before the current Woman's Champion Mickie James literally came bouncing up to them. _

_Both Ashley and John's smiles grew at the appearance of the happy-go-lucky diva. The brunette pulled the dirty diva in for a tight hug. "Great match tonight." She spoke with her usual enthusiasm. Ashley nodded thanks to the girl as she returned the hug. Mickie then turned around to face John Cena, stepping forward she wrapped his arms around his large neck and he did the same to her tiny waist; and soon they were competing for lip lock of the century. The blonde diva averted her eyes for a few moments to give them some privacy in the crowded hallway. She then cleared her throat at the real life couple "It seems like you're putting more effort into kissing her tonight than you did me." Ashley's voice was dripping with mock anger. The couple pulled apart and all Cena did was shrug his shoulders, his bright blue eyes twinkling mischievously. Mickie frowned at Ashley "You're lucky I don't kick your ass for kissing my boyfriend like that in the first place." Ashley stepped forward as if they were about to start a fight. "I thought after I kicked your ass tonight in the ring you would've realized you can't." They glared at each other for a few moments before the two friends burst out laughing and hugged each other revealing that they were just joking. Cena touched Mickie's shoudler and they broke the hug. "We should get going." Both of them smiled at each other and she nodded in agreement. Ashley smiled at them as John winked at her playfully and as Mickie waved good-bye to her._

_A small smile played on her pink lips as Ashley makes her way down the hallway of the arena, the metal on her skirt making a noise with every sway of her hips. Ashley had been playing air guitar to a song that was stuck in her head. She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and had walked directly into a 6 foot 5 tall well-built body. A soft laugh bubbled from her pierced lips as she looked up at whoever she had bumped into fully prepared to apologize. Her smile faded however when she saw the ruggedly handsome face of one Adam Copeland. A sound came from the from her throat as if to indicate to him to get the fuck out of the way, as she took a step back to get away from him. Either he didn't hear her or he was ignoring her –probably the latter – as he looked her up and down as though he was undressing her with his eyes. Suddenly, Ashley's throat and lips felt dry and she made the mistake of letting her tongue dart out to wet them. Those eyes of his immediately darted up to her face causing Ashley to frown. "You like what you see?" she asked him suggestively. The hazel orbs that were his eyes flicked up to meet her blue ones; shock only displayed on his features momentarily before it changed to something more heated. "Possibly." He almost purred out. She smirked at him before taking a steps towards him in a promising manner. "Well…that sucks for you now move." A frown appeared on the man's previously smug face, and the superstar refused to budge as the petite diva tried to move pass him. This annoyed the self-proclaimed dirty diva to the point of frustration. "Why would I move?" The Rated-R superstar asked in a mockingly innocent tone as he ran a hand through his shoulder length hair before he continued in his deep voice "you haven't apologized for neither bumping into me or for teasing me like that." A near growl came from Ashley's full lips at this comment indicating that she had snapped. "And I never will now move before I make you!!" She nearly screamed. The dirty blond superstar visibly flinched, but to his credit he didn't move instead that signature smug smile of his returned to his face. However, before the punk diva was able to act upon her threat, a pair of thick muscular arms wrapped around her exposed midriff. _

_Ashley Massaro stiffened as she felt herself be pulled flush against a very bare and very masculine chest. The dirty blonde female inhaled sharply as a familiar deep baritone voice and spicy scent overwhelmed her senses causing her to shudder against the figure lightly. "You never change babe. Still resorting to violence first, be careful though…" The man paused to bring his lips mere centimeters from her pierced ear "one day you may come across someone who likes it." Ashley squirmed against him, which caused the man to groan slightly as she apparently rubbed up against a very sensitive place, before finally getting away. Ashley backed herself against the cool stone wall of the hallway so she could be as far away from both of the superstars as possible without losing one of them from her eyesight. The newcomer, who was now smirking at her with an almost predatory look in her ice blue eyes, was none other than her ex-boyfriend and the Legend Killer Randy Orton. He had broken up with her about a year ago. They'd been a happy couple totally in love. This apparently wasn't something he was expecting, because he dumped her for getting to close to him. His exact words had been "I'm in love with you, but it makes me feel too vulnerable." That's how she'd met Shaw, they were both drowning their sorrows over being dumped, or in his case divorced, in the same bar. But while she was in love with Shawn a part of her heart still was with Randy, and from the way he was looking at her now it was clear a certain part of his anatomy still belonged to her._

_Ashley suddenly felt very exposed as she crossed her arms self-conciously over her chest. Even after this long Randy still didn't seem to accept that she was with Shawn, so she understood why he was acting like this. And as for Adam they never got along even when her and Randy were together. Ashley had this pressing urge to scream and run away from the two dangerous men, but she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. The self-proclaimed dirty diva was snapped out of her thoughts of escape by the blonde Canadian speaking. "I'll move out of your way Ash if you simply apologize." Ash's sky blue eyes narrowed into an icy glare. While she didn't really want to give him the pleasure she wasn't in the mood to fight her way out, so she let out a loud sigh before speaking. "Fine, Adam I'm sorry for running into you and for leading you on." Randy's perfectly groomed eyebrows shot up at the mention of the latter. The Rated-R superstar just grinned triumphantly and stepped to the side to let her through. "Apology accepted, Massaro." Ashley quickly made her way past him and down the hall, but before she entered the girls' locker room she looked at both of them over her shoulder a mischevious grin appearing on her lips "But what I'm not sorry for Copeland is what my man is going to do to you in the ring tonight." Both of the males' eyes widened in shock before narrowing in anger, but before either of them could do or say anything she was in the locker room. _

_The petite diva was happy for the TV in the girls' locker room, it allowed her to sit and watch matches while she was changing. Normally she could do both at the same time, but today she'd only managed to pull on a pair of skin tight black jeans along with a bullet covered belt on before she got wrapped up in her boyfriend's match on the screen. It was only when she jumped up and down as her man got the pin that she realized that she didn't have a shirt on. Grabbing the first one from her bag Ashley sped out of the locker room still shirtless. Ash started to make her way to the gorilla dodging people as she went, her shirt still hanging from her fingers. When she reached the gorilla the petite blonde stopped to look around. She groaned in frustration and threw her shirt on the floor when she didn't see the Heart Break Kid. From behind her Dave Batista whistled and winked at her playfully. "Looking good Massaro." Ashley couldn't help but smile at him. "Yeah, too bad you can only look and not touch." He walked up to her and pulled her into a big hug. After she broke the hug Ashley pulled on her t-shirt, it was one of those tacky black ones with the tuxedo print on the front. Batista smiled when he saw the shirt. "Hey Dave, have you seen Shawn?" Dave let out a soft laugh and nodded. "Yeah, I think I saw the lucky bastard in the locker room." Ashley nodded her thanks at him before rushing off. _

_The diva search winner hurried down the hall towards the men's' locker room. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins as the excitement of her lover winning the big match filled her. Her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only, finding Shawn Michaels himself and giving him a great big congradulatory kiss. Ashley didn't even stop when she reached the plain wooden for of the men's locker room. She didn't even knock she just shoved open the door a large smile on her face. _

_Ashley's smile widened when she saw the naked back of a blonde man, however the smile faded when the figure turned around and she realized it wasn't _her_ blonde man but instead it was a very surprised and very naked Rated-R superstar. Both of them were paralyzed for a few moments, Edge standing there fully exposed a plain white towel in his hand and a deer in the headlight look on his face. Ashley's mouth was wide open as her ice blue eyes took in the site before her. Apparently Adam recovered faster as he quickly cover himself up with the towel, which at that moment Ashley was very sad about. But despite how fast he covered himself up the damage had already been done. Ashley stayed in the same position her wide eyes only finally removing themselves from his body up to his face after he moved. The blood rushed to her cheeks as her throat suddenly went dry, from either nervousness or something else. She was incapable of speaking of even forming a coherent thought so she did the next best thing she ran. She got out of that locker room so fast that she ran right into the man she _had_ been looking for…_

Before she could finish her flashback the restless diva was stirred from her thoughts by the man next to her shifting. She let out a soft giggle as the Showstopper's long mane of golden blonde hair lightly brushed against a particularly ticklish place. She jerked involuntarily, this woke the blonde man next to her. The petite blonde started at the man with a bright smile on her face as he groaned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Blue met up with blue as their eyes locked onto each other. He smiled groggily before sitting up and cupping her soft cheek in his rough palm. She leaned into his touch lovingly prior to their lips meeting.

It was only after they broke the kiss that Mr. Wrestlemania spoke, his rough Texan drawl sounding just as tired as Ashley felt. "What are you doing up babe?" He asked still cupping her cheek. "Can't get to sleep I had a…nightmare." Ash hesitated before the last part unsure of what to say. HBK grinned seductively as he crawled over to her so his body was on top of hers. Propping himself up on his elbows so he hovered over the busty female he spoke again, "I'm sure we can think of something that'll wear ya out." The caused the girl to giggle before pulling the man into a lust-filled kiss. Shawn Michael's hair fell like a golden curtain around their faces as their tongues battled for dominance.

**A/N: YAY!!! That was long haha. I don't know why I chose Brainstorm By the Arctic Monkeys I just thought that song suited Edge. Haha, I know I know…Randy too?! But I love Randy. And I'm a big fan of Rashley so I had to add that in there. He'll pry make a few more appearances, and I'll make sure the sexual tension is there. I'm thinking about writing a separate story (same world) about her and Randy's relationship before her and Shawn's relationship. What do you guys think? I also added John Cena in there as her on-screen boyfriend for all you Jashley fans. Haha…yeah…I'm just trying to please everyone aren't I. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry there wasn't as much sexyness to it…but I can't have it all like that…as much as I'd enjoy it. Review and PM me.. I'd love to talk to you guys. Be it opinions you have about what should happen, or wrestling, hell even if you just wanna talk. **


End file.
